Free! Iwatobi Swim Club! Rei xNagsia
by AnimeLover5921
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! MY FIRST ROMANCE ONE!
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW THIS REIXNAGISA SHOUNEN-AI!

It was late night and Rei and Nagisa were lying on Rei's bed. Rei was holding Nagisa.  
"Rei, I love you so much!" Nagisa said.  
"I love you too!" Rei said.  
They went in for a gentle but tender kiss. Instead knowing the butthole but in this thing, a gentleman, roughly kissing his shining lips.  
Kissing Nagisa violently, it comes to an end.  
"Oh Rei!" Nagisa said.  
*Nagisa raised Rei's shirt and genlty rubbed Rei's nipples*  
"I love you Nagisa. I don't like know how to show you though" Rei said.  
"Tommorow, when we go to school, we need to invite Rin over here" Nagisa said.  
"Nagisa, let's go to sleep, it's getting late" Rei said.  
*Rei squeezed Nagsia's butt*  
"Oh Rei! How naughty!" Nagisa said.  
*They went to sleep together, but before the night was over, they sealed it with a tender kiss.  
*The Next Morning*  
"Nagisa, we have to go to school! We over slept!" Rei said.  
"Last night, our last kiss last night, I feel, you weren't into it. Are you mad at me?" Nagisa said.  
"No.I was just tired. I love you. I could never be mad at you." Rei said.  
"Ok" Nagisa said *They were both ready for school and right when they're at the door with the door open*  
"The bus should be here any second now" Nagisa said.  
"How can a boy be so sexy?!" Rei thought.  
"Nagisa?" Rei said.  
"Yes?" Nagisa said with a soft voice.  
"I love you so much!" Rei said.  
*They were making out violently*  
*The bus comes along*  
"ALL ABO-" The bus driver stopped and everyone watched Rei and Nagisa make out.  
"Nagisa! You were so fricken cute! Why were you gay?!" Eilly yelled on the bus.  
"All the hot one are usually gay" Gou said.  
"I'm hot and I'm- ok never mind" Rin said.  
*He sat back down*  
*Nagsia pulls away from Rei's grip*  
"The bus is here" Nagisa said.  
*Nagisa and Rei get all up in the bus*  
"Why were you guys kissing where we can see you?" Gou asked.  
"We had no idea you guys were there!" Rei said.  
"Why didn't you guys ever tell us?" Rin said.  
"We thought it was sorta obvious" Nagisa said.  
"Plus we wanted to tell at school" Rei said.  
"I don't mean to be rude but are you guys dating?" Rin asked.  
"N-no. We're not." Nagisa said.  
"So you guys have already slept together, but aren't dating nor are you married?" Eilly said.  
"Yeah. Don't stick you nose so far in my anus, Eilly" Rei said.  
"He means buisness" Nagisa said.  
"Ok. You guys are like really weird" Gou said.  
"So why aren't you guys dating?" Haru asked.  
"Wait a minute. I just thought of something. Rin doesn't go to this school and we go on a train. Not a bus" Rei said.  
"Oh, honey! Your so funny!" Nagisa said.  
*They did a quick kiss*  
"I uhhhhh" Gou said muttered.  
*She opened her window and vomited*  
"Ewwwwwwwwwww! She threw up looking at how gay you are!" Eilly said.  
"It's just how we are! It doesn't matter that I like to like mens faces..." Nagisa said.  
"WHAT? OTHER THAN MINE?" Rei said.  
"I've never had another boyfriend before you, I promise!" Nagsia said.  
"Good. You gave me scare!" Rei said.  
"Have you had any boyfriends before me?" Nagisa asked.  
"No. You are my first and the only on eI will ever have. I love you" Rei said.  
"I love you too!" Nagsia said.  
"Gay love isn't accepted here!" the bus driver said.  
"So? We love eachother!" Rei said.  
"I don't care! Now get off my fricken bus!" the bus driver said.  
"At least he got us to school" Rei said.  
*Everyone got out of the bus and into school*  
"Rei, Nagisa, please no gay things at school, ok?" Gou asked.  
"Only if we can still go go to the restroom" Rei said.  
"Ok. Just don't tell me what you did in there!" Gou said.  
"Ok. Let's go quickly before school starts" Rei said.  
"Ok" Nagisa said.  
*They went to the bathroom*  
TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST SHONEN-AI OR HOW EVER YOU SPELL IT! 


	2. Minecraft?

"That class is how you multiply" the teacher said.  
"Oooooooohhhhh" the class "oooooooohhh" ed.  
*In the class room everyone hears Nagisa scream*  
"Nagisa!" Rin said.  
*Rin got up and ran to the mens bathroom*  
"No stop NNNOOOO!" Nagisa said.  
*The toilet flushes*  
*Nagisa screams*  
"Yes!" Rei said.  
"Na-Nagisa?" Rin said.  
"Rin Help!" Nagisa said.  
*Rei came out with Nagisa. Nagisa is crying*  
"What did you do to him?" Rin asked.  
"H-he taught me something" Nagisa said.  
"WHAT?!" Rin said.  
"He taught me how to cheat on my math papers. By using a calculator!" Nagisa said.  
"Oh. I thought you guys were" Rin said.  
"Mating, mate?" Rei said, inturrupting Rin.  
"Yeah. *Rin walks away* Weirdos" Rin said.  
"Yeah sure we weren't. Nagisa, heres 15 dollars. Don't tell about what we did" Rei said.  
"Ok" Nagisa said.  
*They walked to the classroom*  
"Good. That took up quite a bit of our time" the teacher said.  
"Sorry" Rei said.  
*Nagisa wipes a tear*  
"Well, I feel very lazy today. Guys go outside and swim all you want" the teacher said.  
*He put his feet up on the desk and read a magizine about Obama*  
"Ok" Rei said.  
"Do we get the rest of the day off?" Nagisa asked.  
"Yeah sure" teacher answered.  
"Yay!" the class yelled.  
*Everyone is now walking home. Rei, Nagisa, Rin, and Haru all went to Rei's house*  
"How come Eilly and Gou didn't come?" Rin asked.  
"She was sickened by this.. gay love" Haru replied.  
"Oh yeah" Rin said.  
*They look over and see Nagisa and Rei making out violently*  
"I'm -I'm leaving this si sickening" Rin said.  
"But you and Nitori make-out all the time. What does it matter?" Haru said.  
*Haru glanced over at them making-out and threw up in his mouth a little bit*  
"I'm leaving. Do you want to come over to my house?" Haru asked.  
"Sure. Nitori is HAWT" Rin said.  
"Ewwwww" Haru said.  
"Rei, your so hot" Nagisa said.  
"Nagisa, you remind me of a little woman" Rei said.  
"Awwww, thank you Rei" Nagisa said.  
"Let's go to my room and play a game" Rei said.  
"What would you like to play?" Nagisa asked.  
"We need to invite Rin, Haru, Nitori, and Makoto to play the game" Rei said.  
"Ok" Nagisa said.  
*They called them all and they all are now sitting in the livingroom*  
"What game?" Rin asked.  
"It had better not be gay" Eilly said.  
"It has to do something with gay stuff" Gou said.  
"Sweety, were you born liking the gender you are? No honey girl so shut up" Nagisa said.  
"Your letting your gayness show. Just stop" Rei said.  
"Oh Rei" Nagsia said.  
"See? You guys are still acting gay!" Eilly said.  
"No, we're not. Oh, we need to go to the bathroom quickly. Haru, when we get back you had better have some good jokes!" Nagisa said.  
*Nagisa and Rei walk in the bathroom*  
"I already have a fact" Haru said.  
"Let me guess, it's one about poop?" Gou said.  
"Why didn't Makoto come?" Eilly asked.  
"He was afraid he would catch the gayness happening here" Haru said.  
*They here Rei scream*  
"I- I'm not even going to say anything about what they are doing in there" Eilly said.  
"A-agreed" Gou said.  
*Rei and Nagisa come out*  
"We couldn't thing of any games you guys would play so how about minecraft?" Nagisa said.  
*Rei wipes a tear*  
"Ok, are you guys ready to here my fact of the day?" Haru asked.  
"Sure" Rei said.  
"When you swallow bubble gum, it goes out just like gum" Haru said.  
"So it comes out the way it looks after you chew it?" Rei asked.  
*He wiped another tear*  
"Yes" Haru said.  
"Is it edible?" Nagisa asked.  
"N- I'll be right back. Is the bathroom over here?" Haru asked.  
"Yes" Rei said.  
"Ok. BRB" Haru said.  
"Let me turn on Minecraft" Nagisa said.  
'"I'll come with" Rei said.  
*They both walked to Nagisa's room*  
"Ok. We're just here to play Minecraft. Nothing else" Gou said.  
"Yeah, I don'y talk very much" Rin said.  
"Cause on the bus you said you were gay" Eilly said.  
"So? I mean I'm not" Rin said.  
"When was the last time you saw Nitori?" Gou asked.  
"Last Friday Night" Rin said.  
"No not the old outdated song what day you know when did you see him last?" Gou asked.  
"Yeah Last Friday Night at Hucks. Then we went to McDonalds" Rin said.  
"Yes! Yes! Oh YEEEESSSS!" Nagisa screamed.  
"Shut up it's not that amazing," Rei said.  
"Oh yes it is YYYYEEEEESSSSSSS!" Nagisa screamed.  
"I'm going to see whats going on in there!" Gou said.  
"But your innocents!" Eilly said.  
"O-oh. But I want to see!" Gou said.  
"Them mating? EEWWWWWW" Rin said.  
"Yeesss! Oh yeah baby! It's taking forever thought! YYYYEEEEESSSSS" Nagisa screamed.  
*Gou walks into Nagisa's room*  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Makoto is scared

WARNING: YAOI!  
"what is going on in here?" Gou asked.  
"We're getting the new minecraft update!" Rei said.  
"I definetly wasn't talking about Rei's cock" Nagsia said.  
"He means my peacock plush!" Rei said.  
*He pointed to a peacock plush* "Oh, sorry for the inturruption" Gou said.  
"Is there something gay going on here?" Rin said.  
*He walked in wearing only thong*  
"Oh, HONEY! Your penis is so" Nagisa said.  
*Rei inturrupts*  
"He is joking because he's mine!" Rei said.  
"Oh I am very gay! We can all be gay together!" Rin said.  
*Nagsia runs to Rin*  
"I would definetly have your babies!" Nagsia said.  
"He means he would have my babies!" Rei said.  
"You can both have my babies!" Rin said.  
"I don't want to have your babies I want to have Nagsia's babies!" Rei said.  
"Plus Nagsia would look better as a girl!" Rin said.  
"Oh yeah he already has the body" Rei said.  
"My body is only for Rei!" Nasgisa said.  
"But Rin, I thought you had Nitori?" Gou asked.  
"Yeah but he doesn't want to have the surgery to become a female so I don't want him," Rin replied.  
"So instead you showed up here half naked?" Gou asked.  
"Pretty much" Rin said.  
"Rin, your so hot!" Nagisa said.  
"But I thought I was hot!" Rei said.  
"Yeah but I'm breaking up with you" Nagisa said.  
"But our oath! You looked at my cock!" Rei said.  
"Yeah so?" Nagisa said.  
"I looked at your cock too! I thought we were something!" Rei said.  
"We were but not anymore!" Nagsia said.  
*Makoto walks in*  
"Whats going on here?" Makoto asked.  
"Oh HONEY! Your so sexy!" Nagisa said.  
"But.." Rin said.  
"What? I don't like gays I'm sorry" Makoto said.  
"Then I'll convert you!" Nagisa said.  
"That will never happen!" Makoto said.  
"Why?" Nagisa said.  
"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY PENIS!" Makoto said.  
"Oh HONEY why?" Nagisa said.  
"Because I will never be gay" Makoto said.  
"Nagisa! Don't convert him to a gay because I'll love you and we will have alot of babies!" Rei said.  
"Yeah plus Makoto is mine!" Gou said.  
"I am?" Makoto asked.  
"Nagsia is mine! He is like a female dog!" Rei said.  
"Yeah me and Rei will have each other and you try converting Makoto" Rin said.  
*Rin and Rei sat down on the bed*  
"We had better leave these 2 alone" Gou said.  
"Yeah, who know when they will start getting naked!" Makoto said.  
"Yeah lets go home because this is getting boring" Gou said.  
*Everyone left and Nagisa and Rei stayed*  
"Nagisa, did you really mean all that?" Rei asked.  
"No, I didn't. I was just mad" Nagisa said.  
"Good, I didn't mean anything I said either. We shouldn't get mad at eachother anymore" Rei said.  
"Let's just be together and be happy" Nagsia said.  
*Makoto wakes up from his dream*  
"I just had the wierdest dream ever in the whole wide world!" Makoto said.  
"So honey, that was all just a silly dream you had? Cause you were kicking and screaming an awful lot" the person in the bed said.  
"Who is in my bed?" Makoto asked.  
"It's me. You should know that because we just got married last Monday" the person replied.  
"Is that... Haru?" Makoto asked.  
"Yes honey im here for you. Rin has Nitori, Nagisa and Rei, Gou has no one and I have you" Haru said.  
"Oh my faggot!" Makoto said.  
"What honey? I better be that faggot your talking about" Haru said.  
"I umm, I don't think I'm gay. I'm just not feeling it" Makoto said.  
"I know your not feeling it now but you will later" Haru said.  
"I'm sorry but I don't think we got married" Makoto said.  
"We didn't. I thought you would have caught that gay people don't get married on Monday. They get married on Thursday" Haru said.  
"Get out of my bed" Makoto said.  
"Oh honey but I want you" Haru said.  
"I don't care" Makoto said.  
"No, I-I-I wat you inside me" Haru said.  
"Haru, you're so gay right now" Makoto said.  
"Yeah... But I still want you!" Haru said.  
"I gotta run an errand I'll be right back in 300000 years!" Makoto said.  
*He ran away to Gous house*  
"Gou, are you home?" Makoto asked.  
"Yeah I'm on the back porch" Gou said.  
*Makoto walks over to Gou and sat down on the porch with her*  
"Haru said that he loves me" Makoto said.  
"Be quiet Rin is asleep" Gou said, playing with her cat.  
"Holy fricken crap I love cats!" Makoto said.  
"Yeah I have alot of kittens and cats" Gou said.  
"Hey can I spend the night here I'm scared for my butthole at my house" Makoto said.  
"Sure! Rin has Nitori upstairs so you don't have to be scared here" Gou said.  
"Thank you so much! My butthole said thanks too!" Makoto said.  
*Gou laughs*  
"Yeah, you can stay here all you want but not forever!" Gou said.  
"Yeah just for a few days" Makoto said.  
"Ok, let me show you where you will be sleeping" Gou said.  
*They walked in the house*  
"Rin! Nitori!" Gou screamed.  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
WARNING: YAOI! 


	4. Mating, mate?

WARNING YAOI "Surprise Buttsecks!" Rin yelled as he was "MATING" with him.  
*Nitori shrieks in pain and joy*  
"My butthole is now filled with your love, Rin" Nitori said.  
"That's exaclty what I want to hear from you, Nitori" Rin said.  
"I'm so scared Gou" Makoto said.  
"You'll be fine" Gou said.  
*Makotos phone starts ringning*  
"H-hello?" Makoto asked.  
"This is Haru. I'm very sorry but that was just a prank. I'm not gay at and and I'm very sorry" Haru said.  
"Oh, so your not gay?" Makoto asked.  
*Nitori screams*  
"YESSSS! YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Rin screamed as his shark teef shined.  
"Yeah, it was just a harmless prank" Haru said.  
"Thank goodness I was scared for my butthole" Makoto said.  
"I would and never had EBER done that with any man!" Haru said.  
"Good, me too" Makoto said.  
"Where are you? Where did you run off to?" Haru asked.  
"I ran to Gous house. Me and Gou are very scared" Makoto said.  
"You can come come to my house" Haru said.  
"Sure, we might. Did you think of that joke prank thing?" Makoto asked.  
"Nitori! It's my turn now!" Rin said.  
"No waaaaaaaiittt" Nitori screamed. "Rin did, he wanted to know if you were gay" Haru said.  
"Well, you me and Gou and Eilly are clearly not gay" Makoto said.  
"Wait, where the frick did Eilly even go?" Haru asked.  
"She's peeking through the window and watching this YAOI!" Makoto said.  
"Yaoi? Is that Rin and Nitori?" Haru asked.  
"Jes. I mean Yes. I'm mexican terrifyed. They are getting to me" Makoto said.  
*It zoomed into Makoto's face and a tear trickled down his cheek and a photoshopped sombrero came onto his head and a little mexican mustache*  
"Yeah, awkward. Anyway, so do you guys wanna come come up to my house?" Haru asked.  
"Sure" Makoto said.  
*Nitori screams*  
"Alright. Who is screaming?" Haru asked.  
"Nitori" Makoto said.  
"Guys, get off he kitchen table" Gou screamed.  
"Surprise buttsecks!" Nitori screamed as then they were "MATING"  
*Rin screams*  
"Now do you feel the pain thats pains me?" Nitori said.  
"Ohh Yeess" Rin said.  
*Eilly slowly peeks through the window and snaps a picture*  
"This is faggot gold!" Eilly said.  
"Eilly if you want a better shot you can come come in" Makoto said.  
*Eilly hisses and breaks the front door and walks to the kitchen and crawls up on top of the fridge and sets out a bunch of cameras*  
"Makoto let's go I'm getting scared" Gou said.  
"Oh, ok" Makoto said.  
"Are you guys coming now?" Haru asked.  
"Yeah, can we spend the night so these faggots won't try anything and so we can sleep?" Makoto asked.  
"Sure, but at night I sleep in my bathtub" Haru said.  
"I don't blame you very much cause you love swimming so much" Makoto said.  
"Yeah I remember my mom used to tell me that I would drown in the water at night" Haru said.  
"Oh yes!" Rin screamed.  
"Oh, with the water in the tub?" Makoto said.  
"Yeah, I love swimming" Haru said.  
"I own a swimming pool, do you wanna swim?" Makoto asked.  
*Makoto and Gou are walking away*  
"Y-yes I would love that" Haru said.  
"Yeah it's by the forest and blah blah blah blah thing" Makoto said.  
"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Haru said.  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes" Haru said.  
*Haru hangs up*  
"Ok, since we're spending the night as pay we need to go swimming at my pool for a little while" Makoto said.  
"Oh, sure I love swimming I can definetly do that" Gou said.  
"Nagsia went into the pool naked one time. He just got naked and jumped in" Makoto said.  
"I know he's gay but, he's still sooo cute" Gou said.  
"Umm ok" Makoto said.  
*Theres a girl walking in the middle of the street*  
"Is that... Eilly?" Gou asked.  
"Eilly I thought you were at the house?" Makoto said.  
*They ran up to her*  
"Hey, Eilly how did you get here so quickly?" Gou asked.  
*Eilly turned around and it was Rei*  
"Umm, this is cosplay" Rei said.  
"This is really awkward" Makoto said.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not gay" Rei said.  
"Yes you are you and Nagisa were umm mating" Makoto said.  
"Yeah and I can never forget anything I saw" Gou said.  
"She saw Rin and Nitori going at it" Makoto said.  
"Oh, yeah me and Nagsia only do it on Thursday nights" Rei said.  
"Nagsia is cute thats no fair he's gay" Gou said.  
"What- what the frick about me?" Makoto asked.  
"Your just, Makoto" Gou said.  
"A hot Makoto!" Gou THOUGHT.  
"I'm going home. I think I'm sleep walking" Rei said.  
"Oh, ok." Gou said.  
*Rei walked home*  
"Ok, that was really wierd" Gou said.  
*Makoto's phone ringed*  
"Hello?" Makoto said.  
"Yeah it's me, Haru. I'm here and I'm waiting" Haru said.  
"Ok. We'll be there in 3.2 minutes" Makoto said.  
"Ok, I'll be waiting. Ask Gou if she brought her swimming stuff" Haru said.  
"ok. Gou did you bring your swimming stuff?" Makoto asked.  
"I stole your underwear. Wait what?" Gou said.  
"You stole my underwear? Anyway did you bring your swimming stuff?" Makoto asked.  
*Makoto checks to see if his underwear is there and its not*  
"Holy CRAP!" Makoto thought.  
"Yeah, I did" Gou said.  
"Yeah she did Haru" Makoto said.  
"Ok. I'm in the water waiting. I brought my little barbie dolphin, Haru" Haru said.  
"Umm, ok" Makoto said.  
*They were at the pool*  
"This is your pool?" Gou asked.  
"Jes" Makoto said.  
"SEXY!" Gou said.  
*They jumped in the pool*  
"Haru, hi" Gou said.  
"Gou, hi" Haru said.  
"Haru, can you read?" Gou asked.  
"I-I really don't know" Haru said.  
"Makoto, Haru can't read" Gou said.  
"Haru, I will teach you how to read tomorrow" Makoto said.  
"Thank you, Makoto, thank you" Haru said.  
*3.4 hours later they went back to Haru's house*  
"I wonder what happened to Rei and Nagsia!" Makoto said.  
*AT REI AND NAGISAS HOUSE*  
"Checkmate" Nagisa said.  
"We're trying to mate man stop. It's all the new fad all men are doing it. SURPRISE BUTTSECKS!" Rei said.  
*Nagisa screamed and then turned all sparkely*  
"Yeah they're probably like playing Chess or something" Gou said.  
*Nitori screams in Haru's basement*  
"Holy s**t! Some faggots are in my bsement! I had better call 911!" Haru said.  
*Everyone got out of the house and Haru called 911*  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. the last chapter

WARNING: YAOI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED *Police get there*  
"Hey I got a complaint. Haru, you can hear faggots in your basement?" the popo said.  
"Yeah, It's Nitori and Rin mating in my basement" Haru said.  
"Oh, so your gay friends?" the poop asked. *- I did the poop perpesly*  
"Umm yeah. I don't like them though. Please get them out of my fricken house" Haru said.  
"Ok. Please stand back. Faggots mating is.. ewww!" said the poop.  
*The poop and Haru went to the basement and saw Rin and Nitori mating*  
"How the frick did you guys get in my basement?" Haru asked.  
"Gay magic. Gay magic" Rin said.  
"Well, you guys have to get out of here" the poop said.  
"Ok. Our sessoin was done anyway" Nitori said.  
*Rin and Nitori stood up completely naked*  
"Your penis.." Gou said.  
"Gou! Get out!" Haru said.  
"That sight!" Gou said.  
"Gou! What are you doing in here?" Makoto asked.  
*Makoto looks at Nitori and Rin*  
"Sexy, right boys?" Rin said.  
"No, not sexy at all" Makoto said.  
*Nitori walks up to Makoto and rubs his chin*  
"Oh, I don't think we'll be able to turn you gay then, sweety" Nitori said.  
"We have eachother, Nitori" Rin said.  
"More gay men in the world is better" Nitori said.  
"Yeah. Let's go Nitori. We have unfinished buisness" Rin said.  
*Rin and Nitori start violently making out*  
"Guys, could you please do that outside?" the poop asked.  
"No. Right heres a hot spot" Rin said.  
"I'm gonna have to arrest you if you don't get out then bubba can get you" the poop said.  
"Oh yes please arrest us now" Rin and Nitori said.  
"Get out" the poop said.  
"Ok" Rin and Nitori said.  
*They walked out of the house and walked back to Rins*  
"Is that all you needed?" the poop asked.  
"Um can you disinfect my basement?" Haru asked.  
"I would but I didn't bring my lysol" the popo said.  
"I was just kidding" Haru said.  
"But, yeah just keep those creeps away from you and your house and you'll be fine" the popo said.  
"Alright, bye" Haru said.  
*The police left*  
"Are you sure sometime in the night they just won't use their gay magic and get back in here?" Makoto asked.  
"I'm sure" Haru said.  
"Ok. I'll show you your room, Makoto" Gou said.  
*She lead him to an empty room and on the door there was a paper taped to it and read; "Guest Room" and they entered the room*  
"It's pretty nice lookin' room" Makoto said.  
"It's a bit dusty but its fine" Gou said.  
"When was the last time someone used this room? and who was it?" Makoto asked.  
"It was never used. We just had a spare room and it was the guest bedroom. But we clean it everyday" Gou said.  
"Well, your not doing a very good job if theres dust everywhere" Makoto whispered.  
"What?" Gou asked turning around.  
"Nothing" Makoto said.  
*Makoto sat down on the chair by the bed*  
"This is you room now. So, sleep away!" Gou said.  
"Hey, umm, how about we play minecraft?" Makoto asked.  
"Sure!" Gou said.  
*They went to the livingroom and sat down on the floor and picked up their controllers*  
"It's hot in here!" Makoto said.  
"I'll open the window behind the couch" Gou said.  
*Gou opened the window and sat down*  
"Theres a little breeze coming in now" Makoto said.  
"It's not that hot Makoto" Gou said.  
"I know. I'm hotter than this" Makoto said.  
*Rei and Nagisa are outside oin the porch mating right by the window*  
"Those faggots are at it AGAIN!" Makoto said.  
"Haru! They're outside.. AGAIN!" Gou said.  
*Haru came out with an AK-47*  
"I'm ready to finish this" Haru said.  
*Cocks the gun*  
"No, we're not shooting anyone or anything" Gou said.  
"Yes I am. If I don't they will just keep coming back" Haru said.  
"So? Just keep calling the cops until they get arrested" Gou said.  
"Ok" Haru said.  
*Haru called 911 and the same cop came out*  
"Haru, the faggots are still mating right now?" the police asked.  
"Yes, they're on my porch" Haru said.  
"Oh, so they came back?" the police asked.  
"Yeah, duh they are on my porch" Haru said.  
"I can arrest them now" the police said.  
"Then yes please do it" Haru said.  
"Bubba will enter my butthole!" Rei said.  
*The police arrested Rei and Nagisa*  
"Now you guys are safe" the police said.  
*The police left*  
"Now I can sleep in peace" Haru said.  
*Haru put the AK away and went to bed*  
"Alright now that they're gone do you wanna go to bed?" Gou asked.  
"Sure" Makoto said.  
*They went to sleep*  
*Rin and Nitori were on the roof mating violently*  
*Haru wakes up and grabs the AK and goes out to the roof*  
"You faggots are still out here?" Haru asked.  
"Yeah" Rin said.  
*Haru shoots Rin and Nitori*  
"Good" Haru said.  
*Haru cut off their head and hung them above his fireplace*  
"Haru, what was that?" Gou asked.  
"Nothing, just decaorating the fireplace" Haru said.  
"Ok" Gou said as she went back to bed.  
"SO, thats how the story goes" Haru said.  
*He sat by the fireplace with the fire ignited with all the lights off sitting on the chair by the fire with a pipe in his mouth and a velvet robe and ugly plaid pants with pink hello kitty slippers and Makoto was sitting by the fire in speedos*  
"Haru does fire burn?" Makoto asked.  
"Yes you stupid child" Haru said.  
*Makoto stuck his hand in the fire*  
"You idiot why did you do that?" Haru asked.  
"I don't know!" Makoto said.  
*Makoto screams*  
"Join us next time bye! I have to care of this ugly childs hand so CPS doesnt get called on me" Haru said.  
"Your not my dad!" Makoto said.  
"Cause I'm your mom" Haru said.  
*Gou wakes up and walks to Haru*  
"Why are all the lights off? and why does it smell like a dead guy in here?" Gou asked.  
"Don't look behind the couch honey!" Haru said.  
"Ok" Gou said.  
*Gou saw the hanging heads*  
"Oh crap" Gou said.  
*Gou jumped in the firplace*  
THE END 


End file.
